theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Sasha Green
Sasha Green was portrayed by Tina Arning. Biography Sasha Green was a DNA lab technician. In 1995, Sasha came to town when her former co-worker Phyllis Summers contacted her. Phyllis and Sasha had worked for a genetics laboratory at the same time. Christine Williams had been investigating Phyllis' son Daniel Romalotti's paternity. Phyllis wanted Sasha to alter Daniel's paternity test records as her then husband Danny Romalotti wanted the test done. Danny felt Phyllis was not being honest about the paternity. After Phyllis convinced her, Sasha did what Phyllis wanted and as a result, Phyllis outsmarted Christine. Phyllis ended things with Peter Garrett and "fixed him up" with her friend, Sasha. Phyllis had actually Paid Peter to romance Sasha to keep her happy and quiet. Peter and Sasha moved to New York together. In 1997, after Phyllis and Danny were married again and happy together while raising their son, Daniel, Sasha re-entered their lives. Sasha had been dumped by Peter and blackmailed Phyllis into giving her $20,000 to keep quiet about the real paternity of Daniel. When Phyllis refused, Sasha went to Christine. Phyllis wondered why Christine was so interested in Sasha. She went to Legal Aid to see Sasha with Christine. Sasha had taken the manuscript from her bag and was offering it to Christine for $50,000. Christine wanted more information. All Sasha would say was that it would wreck lives. Christine wanted a number to call Sasha when she got the cash. Sasha said she would call Christine and left. Phyllis told Joni about seeing Sasha at Legal Aid. Phyllis said she followed Sasha and knew the fleabag motel where she was staying. She wondered just what Christine and Sasha were talking about. She visited Legal Aid later only to find that Christine was gone. "Sorry, I don't know where or when she'll be back. By the way, are you by chance Sasha Green? Mrs. Williams thought she might be calling or stopping by and I'm supposed to get her number," said the receptionist. Meanwhile, Christine told Paul Williams about the Sasha encounter. Phyllis got a call from Sasha who wanted her money. Phyllis tried to call Christine. Phyllis pawned her engagement ring for $5,000. Sasha called Christine asking her if she had the money. Christine said, "Yes, I'll have cash for you tomorrow morning." Christine wanted to see Sasha to give her support. "Why would you want to do that?" Sasha asked. "I know what Phyllis is like, too. Give me your address...the hotel where you are. Okay, let's see..." Christine said before the connection was broken by Phyllis who had pushed down the button on the phone. Phyllis hocked everything she had, then finally got a loan from Dr. Tim Reid to pay off Sasha. As insurance, Sasha distributed copies of the documents that detailed everything Phyllis had done against Danny, but Phyllis managed to intercept them all and get rid of them. She confronted Sasha in her hotel room demanding to know if Sasha had sold her manuscript to the tabloids or had made a deal with Christine. Phyllis slapped Sasha and she fell on the couch looking scared. Phyllis said, "I will not let you." When Sasha was alone, she had passed out face-down on the bed clutching a piece of paper with the heading National Inquisitor. Smoke billowed out from under the bed, turning to a red glow. Christine and Paul arrived in the hotel lobby just as Sasha was pronounced dead. Phyllis feared that she might have killed her. Phyllis arrived at Malcolm Winters’s photo studio, a wreck saying, “Oh Malcolm, I can’t believe what I just did.” Phyllis when questioned had said Sasha was fine when she left. A judge proclaimed that the fire and Sasha's death was accidental since Sasha was known to be a careless smoker and heavy drinker. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:1990s Category:No Longer on the Show